The present invention relates to a method for opening textile fiber bales. A row of textile fiber bales are broken up by at least two needle tables or rollers placed small distances apart in a row from their bottom side. The distance between the needle points of successive needle tables or rollers are continuously variable. The arrangement includes apparatus for implementing the method.
In a known method, the distance between the needle points is set manually at the start of operations. The distance selected depends, on the one hand, on the properties of the fiber bales to be opened and, on the other hand, the distance determines the amount of fiber detached. The setting, once made, is maintained during the operation of the opening device since there is no provision made for adjustment.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus of the above type which permit adjustment of the distance between the points of needles during operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.